dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medic Union
Doesn't this remind you of Tabby's guild? :What? Tabby's guild is the Paw Brigade. It has nothing to do with Harvest sentai. Kulaguy 07:31, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, recently in Roots it's become a lot like that. Still, I'm waiting for Roots to cover any specific connection before I write about it anywhere but in Seisaku's profile. - Kuukai2 07:36, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Name? So where'd Medic Union come from? Kulaguy 21:19, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :The name? Read it in an article about the English version. Sounds about right, it's just the first half of the name, and not the second half. - Kuukai2 21:28, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Guildmaster Yeah... contradiction in the article. Says that Seisaku is the guild master but also says Governor Tadashi is. Kulaguy 23:39, 10 November 2006 (UTC) : Could it be both? It's possible "Governor Tadashi" is his name on the boards. Unless there's something to condradict this that I'm forgetting. - Biccy ::Tadashi is just their face on the forum as far as I could tell. Seisaku is the official leader of the Guild and is the "Red" member of the group, which is the traditional leader color for super sentai teams. --CRtwenty 06:49, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Feel free to hit me if I'm late to the party or something, but I noticed something while playing on my Vol. 2. I've found a Lei Tribe PC (that resembles Tenrow in a different outfit) in Dol Dona named Governor Tadashi...did this occur in the original? 'cause if it did, it looks to me like it's an alternate character or something.--SicInfit 03:24, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :How is it a mistranslation? Tadashi only appeared on the BBS. Kulaguy 13:37, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that occured to me a little bit after I made that post. So it's either a goof on my part, or I'm overthinking things...--SicInfit 15:17, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, their guildmaster isn't Tu Tribe but everyone else is. - Kuukai2 18:54, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Gah, read the BBS thread. I'm not sure how they translated it, but Governor Tadashi (more accurately "Secretary Tadashi", as in secretary of defense) is "Supreme Commander" (総司令), Seisaku is "Leader", and Hideyo is "Subleader". They'd argue with him if he wasn't on top. I also read in a pretty reliable summary that specific information on why he's guildmaster is mentioned somewhere, though I can't immediately find it working just with Vol.2 (Vol.3 at a friend's). - Kuukai2 07:06, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :::::So where does Seisaku say he's guildmaster? Or does he just say leader again? It might be a translation thingie, I want to check... Can you find the part? - Kuukai2 08:30, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Again, at least cite your source here like I did. It might be a mistranslation. He's Supreme Commander... - Kuukai2 18:30, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Or, if it's ambiguous, and none of the leaders are ever specifically said to be the guildmaster, I suggest we just leave it "?" and not make assumptions. Anyone have a problem with doing that? If you do, please provide proof for one or the other. Thanks. - Kuukai2 00:21, 22 November 2007 (UTC) "Transformation Cancel Command?" While starting up G.U. Vol. 2 again and talking with the players who were trapped in the game, one of the players in the Medic Union, BJ, mentioned something that caught my interest. "...And I can't use my Transformation Cancel command, either!!" This is by no means of major importance, but I took that as some sort of inference as to how the guild members of the Medic Union maintain their universal appearance (i.e. same uniform, race, etc). Do any of the members you happen to meet, ever go into the special functions more in-depth? - Bakazuki 05:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I certainly raised an eyebrow at his comment. I figured it was for his PC's apearance. Maggosh 19:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC)